Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac
by Kamui Gaia 07
Summary: Tohru is called to the Honda Main Estate in Kyoto for the weekend. When she returns, the Sohmas are drawn into a battle for the Zodiac and the world. AU. Rated for language
1. Enigma

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over.

Story Summary: Tohru is called to the Honda Main Estate in Kyoto for the weekend. On Monday morning when she returns, she is changed, and it seems that the Sohma curse is not what it seems.

Chapter 1: **Enigma**

Yuki watched Tohru stare off into space worriedly. She had always been a bit spacey, but never this much. She had been acting strange since she'd gotten back from her family's main estate in Kyoto nearly a week ago…

Flashback

_Tohru was in the kitchen making dinner, Hatori was giving Yuki his monthly check-up in the living room while ignoring Momiji and Ayame's antics, Shigure was playing games with his editor Mii-chan again, and Kyo was being pounded by Kagura in the yard while Haru watched amusedly._

_The phone rang, and Momiji was the one to pick it up. "Hello, Sohma residence."_

_He listened to the person on the other side of the line, then covering the mouthpiece with a hand, he yelled, "Tohru! You have a phone call! He says his name is Subaru Sumer-"_

_To everyone's surprise, Tohru blasted out of the kitchen at breakneck speed and grabbed the phone from Momiji before he finished. _

_Her face was pale and her voice shaky as she said, "Subaru-sama? This is Tohru. What did you want to talk to me about?" Her face paled further and she said, "The __Kyoto__ estate? This weekend? That's very short notice, Subaru-sama… Aa… Iie, no trouble… Iie, I don't have any plans for the weekend… Aa, I'll be down there as soon as possible… Aa… It was nice to hear from you again too. Ja ne, Subaru-sama."_

_"Is something wrong, Honda-san?" Yuki asked worriedly as Tohru dropped the phone back onto the cradle with a sigh of relief._

_She looked up and smiled wanly, "The head of the family wants me to go to the main estate in __Kyoto__ this weekend. Urgent business, he said."_

_"But why do you look so upset?" Kagura asked, sticking her head into the living room. "It's nothing big, right?"_

_Tohru waved her hand languidly. "You're neither a Honda nor a Sumeragi, so you wouldn't know what being called to either of the main houses means, especially if it's the __Kyoto__ estate."_

_"Then explain it to us," Kyo growled._

_Tohru shook her head, "Family secret. More than one person who found out has simply disappeared without a trace. No way am I going to put any of you at risk."_

_That Friday, Tohru bought a ticket to __Kyoto__ and packed a bag for about three days and nights and left._

End flashback

She had come back yesterday night and had refused to talk since. Yuki pushed aside his worries and said, "We've finally got the OK for our rice ball stand. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to volunteer them."

Tohru sat there, staring off into space, and after a while, she shook herself out of her thoughts and said, "How about if we made three flavor rice balls? We can use different ingredients, and it'll be like having three rice balls in one!"

Yuki smiled and said, "That is a good idea, Honda-san."

As more students began volunteering ideas, Tohru drifted back into her thoughts. Yuki, who was being swamped with questions from confused students; glanced at her worriedly before answering as many questions as he possibly could before leaving for his student council meeting.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The next day found Tohru working at the rice ball stand, while Yuki, who had been coerced into wearing a dress by two senior girls, again, stood off to one side, admirers swarming around him. Tohru's face was blank and she worked mechanically, lost in her thoughts, at least until a blonde girl with blue eyes dressed in a lacey pink blouse and black jeans under a pink miniskirt came barreling toward her.

"Tohru!" the girl called, flinging her arms around Tohru's waist, sending the two crashing to the floor.

"Megumi-kun," Tohru gasped, "What are you doing here!"

"Sumeragi-sama was going to come himself, but he had an assignment, so I came!" Megumi laughed, as she and Tohru got back up. "But don't yell at me, because I didn't come here alone!"

"Megumi, you shouldn't run off on your own," a cool voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned to see a woman with waist length blue black hair pulled back into a high ponytail and green eyes, one of which was hidden beneath her bangs. She was dressed primly in a white blouse and a navy blue skirt, with a navy blue business jacket slung over one arm and a blue Armani purse on her shoulder.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Kotori!"

Yuki and Kyo approached the three and Yuki said, "Honda-san, who are these people?"

"I'm Megumi!" Megumi gushed, and pointed at Kotori who was guiding Tohru to a chair, and said, "That's Kotori. She and I are Tohru's cousins!"

Just then, Momiji, who was dressed in a pink shirt and brown shorts bounced onto Yuki's shoulders and said, "Yuki! You look like a girl."

Haru came into the room and said, "You got talked into wearing a dress again? You're too soft, Yuki."

Tohru and Kotori ignored what was happening, and instead, Tohru said in a slightly irritated voice, "Couldn't you find a better time for this?"

Kotori, who was measuring Tohru's heartbeat simply said, "We did. Take a deep breath. You know you can't get out of your monthly checkups."

Yuki looked away from the conversation he was having with Hatori, who was wearing a brownish-grey suit and at Tohru. "Monthly check up? Are you sick, Honda-san?"

"Aa," Kotori said calmly, "Tohru has a weak heart and her bronchial tubes are very sensitive. As a child, she would have violent asthma attacks that often ended with cardiac arrest." Kotori stood and put away her stethoscope and continued, "It's a condition that she's been gradually growing out of, but ever since she moved out of the main estate, there has always been a chance of a relapse, so we like to make sure, just in case." She studied Yuki and said, "Are you one of those Sohmas, Tohru's staying with?"

Yuki nodded and Kotori said, "Don't let her work to hard. If she overexerts herself, she'll have another attack, possibly more violent then the one that took place on the way to the train station Sunday."

"Please refrain from giving them heart attacks," Tohru murmured as she stood up, noticing the pale faces of the Sohmas around her.

"Aa," Kotori said, and turned away then paused and said, "Oh, by the way, Tohru?" Tohru glanced at her and Kotori said, "Stand over there please, and I'd like for you to answer a simple question." Tohru walked over to the window and Kotori said slowly and coolly, "What is the third letter of the alphabet?"

Tohru blinked. "C," she said as a flash of light went off. She blinked and stared at Kotori who lowered a camera.

She smiled dryly and placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder. "Like Megumi told you, Sumeragi-sama was going to come himself but couldn't, so he sent me. He also wanted me to take a picture of you while I was here." She steered Megumi out of the room and continued, "I'm sure that will be a very nice shot."

Tohru blinked and said, "Suddenly I feel like I've been through this before." She froze for a moment, head cocked to one side, and suddenly ran after Kotori yelling, "What do you mean, Subaru-sama wanted you to take a picture of me while you were here? Get back here Kotori! KKOOOOTTTTOOOOORRRRRIIIIIII!"

Yuki blinked. "That scene was familiar, only instead of it being us, it was Tohru." He glanced at Hatori and said, "How much are you willing to bet that we'll be meeting more Hondas from this point on?"

Hatori shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know."

As the onigiri booth from class 1-D was being taken apart and every thing was being cleaned up, the PA system beeped and a woman's voice said, "Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji Sohma please report to the conference room. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji Sohma please report to the conference room."

The Sohmas exchanged surprised looks and left.

They opened the door to find Kotori standing at the window, facing out. She turns, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and expelled a stream of smoke and studied the boys for a while. Finally she reached into her pocket and extracted a folded piece of paper and tossed it toward the boys and said, "This is the directions to the Honda Estate. I would like to speak to you and any other Sohmas who have had contact with Tohru. You will come tomorrow at noon. Tohru is not to know of this, and you are not allowed to refuse my request. Do I make myself clear?"

Each of the boys nodded and Megumi popped up behind them. "Don't worry! I'll be there too, and I'll make sure Kotori doesn't bite your heads off!"

"Megumi," Kotori said warningly.

"Aww. Kotori!" Megumi cried, "I'd be scared to be around you too, if I were them. You're just plain terrifying and colder then ice."

"How…lovely," Kotori said, as she gripped Megumi's arm lightly and said, "Remember, tomorrow at noon, Honda Estate," and left.

The next day, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Hatori, Haru, Ayame, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, and Akito stood in front of the ornately carved oaken double doors of the Honda Estate. The doors slowly swung open and Megumi dressed in her shikifuku trimmed with pink came out and bowed.

"Welcome to the Honda Estate. I am Honda Megumi, Honda Publicity Chairperson. I will be your guide today. Kotori-dono is expecting you, so please, follow me," she said, bowing once more before walking through the gates.

The Sohmas glanced nervously at each other and followed Megumi into the Estate. Slowly, the ornately carved doors swung shut behind them with a dull boom.

A/N: Ha! I'm done with the first chapter! Please, review! But don't flame me, this is my first Fruits Basket fic. Go press that little button at the bottom, go on, you can do it!


	2. Woes of a Dragon

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over.

Chapter 2: **Woes of a Dragon**

Previously, on Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac…

The next day, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Hatori, Haru, Ayame, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Kagura, and Akito stood in front of the ornately carved oaken double doors of the Honda Estate. The doors slowly swung open and Megumi dressed in her shikifuku trimmed with pink came out and bowed.

"Welcome to the Honda Estate. I am Honda Megumi, Honda Publicity Chairperson. I will be your guide today. Kotori-dono is expecting you, so please, follow me," she said, bowing once more before walking through the gates.

The Sohmas glanced nervously at each other and followed Megumi into the Estate. Slowly, the ornately carved doors swung shut behind them with a dull boom.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Megumi led the Sohmas through the Estate at a stately pace, passing large two story houses made in the traditional Japanese style, and beautiful rock gardens. They passed by seven towers with seven red roofs, each surrounded by sakura and nadeshico. They crossed man made rivers over little red bridges made of wood and walked through long streets paved with grey stones and along quaint little roads of dirt lined with red bricks. As the group walked through the estate, the Sohmas marveled at the size of the estate. Simply looking at Tohru, one would never guess that she had at one point lived in such a place. The estate was large, much larger then the Sohma estate. After walking for about half an hour, Megumi stopped in front of a two story house and bowed to the Sohmas.

"This is Kotori-dono's home. Please wait here while I announce your presence," Megumi said, and walked up the five stairs to knock on the door.

"What is it?" Kotori called, her voice slightly muffled by the door.

"Your guests have arrived, Kotori-dono," Megumi called.

"I see," Kotori said, "Send them in."

Megumi smiled and said to the Sohmas as she opened the door, "Welcome the home of Honda Kotori-dono."

The Sohmas entered the room after Megumi and saw Kotori kneeling at the foot of a low ebony table in the center of the room, dressed in her white shikifuku and green underrobe, her blue black hair pulled in a high ponytail which was split into thirteen braids bound with a green ribbon, her bangs still hiding her right eye. Megumi knelt on a cushion to Kotori's right and Kotori looked at the Sohmas through her lashes and bowed.

"Welcome to the Honda Estate. For those of you who do not know, I am Honda Kotori, the Honda family doctor and cousin to Honda Tohru. Please, sit down."

The Sohmas complied at each one knelt at various places around the table while Akito took a place directly opposite Kotori.

"You must be wondering why I requested your presence here today," Kotori said when the last Sohma was seated.

Akito nodded, his eyes icy and said, "Please, Kotori-san, tell us why we're here."

Kotori made a motion with her hand and Megumi rose and vanished into another room and returned with a tray of cups and a pot of tea. As Megumi set a cup in front of each person and filled their cups, Kotori spoke.

"Of course, has Tohru told you her part in this family?" The Sohmas shook their heads and Kotori's lips twitched slightly while Megumi returned to her seat beside Kotori. "Of course not. Tohru is a very important member of the Honda family and the Sumeragi Clan. It has come to the attention of the Head of this Clan, the Thirteenth Head of Sumeragi, that she has become quite attached to the Sohma family. We of the Sumeragi Clan want only for her to be happy, but so long as she lives outside the Honda Main Estate or the Kyoto Sumeragi Estate, we must ensure her safety as best we can without meddling in her life outright."

Kotori paused and sipped her tea before asking, "Are you happy having her live with you, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo Sohma? Are all fourteen of you comfortable having Tohru be a part of your daily lives?"

"Yes, we're all very happy having Tohru live with us. She is very trustworthy, and the fact that she's there brightens our day," Yuki said.

"All the more reason for you to send her back to us, then," Kotori said, her green eyes narrowing. "The Sumeragi Clan and Honda Family have enemies, very dangerous enemies that will stop at nothing to annihilate us. The jobs of the Heads of each of the seven branches of our clan are the reason for this. For your own sakes as well as Tohru's, you should send her back to us, and have nothing to do with the Hondas or Sumeragis ever again. If you do choose to send Tohru back to us, you have our word that any secret that Tohru may have learned about the Sohmas during her stay with you would remain secret. No contact would ever again be made between our families, thus keeping your family safe, and at the same time, making it easier for Tohru to attend to her duties in this family. You have our word on this," Kotori said, her voice and eyes were icy and betrayed none of her emotions.

Akito said coolly, "It is true that Miss Honda would be better off with her family, but would she really be happy? The last time she returned to her family, she was with them for about several days and she was completely miserable. When Shigure, Yuki and Kyo insisted that she continue to live with us, she was happy. Whether or not Miss Honda moves back in with her family should be her choice. I cannot and will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

The Sohmas stared at Akito, shocked. When had Akito turned this nice?

"I see," Kotori said. "Then this interview is over. Megumi-dono will see you out of the Estate. I hope you have a nice day."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Megumi guided the Sohmas through the Estate, and while in the past trip, they'd traveled in silence, this time, Megumi broke the silence.

"Kotori may seem cold at times, but she's really a very good person," Megumi said. "It's just that she's been through a lot, and she can't see out of her right eye because of an incident that took place four years ago. Back then, when she was twenty-two, when she'd just inherited her father's practice, she fell in love with a man called Hiko and vice versa, or so we thought. It was, in a way, unrequited love, and they were both so close, that six out of seven heads were willing to overlook the fact that Hiko was a member of the Sakurazuka clan, the Sumeragi Clan's rival.

"Tohru's mother, who held the position of Phoenix at the time, and the Honda head, said that it would never last. She didn't a very good marriage, or actually, she did, but lost her husband soon after the wedding, and everyone said that she was just bitter about losing the man that she'd loved. Of course, two years ago, her predictions were proved to be startlingly true.

"Hiko proposed to Kotori, and the two of them went to Akiko, the Twelfth Head of the Sumeragi Clan to ask for her blessing. She gave it with good will. It was family tradition that the Head, once permission was given, would drink a cup of sake with the newly engaged couple to bind the contract. The couple would then spend the night in the meditation hall with a wall of fire between them to seal the deal. But Hiko didn't stay in the hall that night.

"He broke contract and left at midnight and went into the Head's chambers. He'd been with us long enough to know that the Head usually was up until twelve fifty in the morning. He waited until she left her office and killed her in the fashion of the Sakurazuka Clan and left.

"We found Akiko the next morning, or rather, Kotori did. Hiko'd left behind enough clues to tie the Head's murder to him, and Kotori confronted him after Akiko's funeral. They fought and Kotori narrowly missed being killed in the same way as the Head. Instead, her eye was siphoned, and in missing his mark, Hiko had left himself wide open. Kotori took advantage of that and she skewered Hiko with her Kodachi.

"Since Sakurazukas tended to die daily under suspicious circumstances that the Sakurazuka Clan always covered up, Hiko's death was never released by the press. Kotori's heart was shattered that day, and it made her into the person she is now, the emotionless Dragon of Honda."

"You shouldn't call Kotori that in front of total strangers, Megumi," a familiar voice said.

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure said. "I thought you were visiting your cousin?"

"I am," Tohru said calmly, her amber eyes revealing no emotion. "Most of my cousins live in the Honda estate. Oh, by the way, Megumi, the baka hebi's gone on a rampage in Osaka again. Subaru-sama wants you down there ASAP before any of Kaoru's antics lands us in the front page or on television."

"Again!" Megumi cried, "That's the third time this month!"

"Be glad that Misao is dealing with Tatsuma in Ikebura. He can cause more trouble in three days than Kaoru, Midori, and Aya combined in three months."

"Joy," Megumi muttered. "I suppose I should go pack. If I'm not back in a week, go ahead and make funeral plans."

Tohru smiled wryly and said, "I wouldn't go that far. Go take care of your duties, Inuki-chan. I'll see the Sohmas off the estate. I'm done with my visits for the month anyway."

"Arigato, Tohru-dono! Ja ne!" Megumi called as she ran off.

Tohru sighed and said, "Where does she get all that energy?" She turned to the Sohmas and grinned, "Let get out of here. I feel even smaller here on the Honda Estate then I did in the Sohma estate, if that's even possible."

Tohru led the Sohmas off the Honda estate, babbling about absolutely nothing the entire way. Soon, they split off, Haru, Kisa, Kagura, Hiro, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Ritsu, and Akito to the main house, and Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to Shigure's house.

As they walked, Tohru said, "So, What did you think about Kotori? She's scarier in her natural environment isn't she?"

"Actually, Honda-san," Yuki said, "I thought she was kind of nice."

Tohru smiled, knowing precisely why Yuki had said that and said teasingly, "You only knew her for a few hours and you can already tell what she's like underneath that bland mask of hers?"

"It's because she's like Hatori," Shigure said. "She's been through quite a bit, and all she wants is for the ones she cares about to be safe and happy. She cares, not only because we're linked to you, but because we're Important to you, Tohru. I told you last year that people important to you are important to us. Kotori feels the same way, so she worries not only for you, but for us as well."

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo said, "About those carvings on the gate…"

Tohru smiled. "Those carving represent the duties of those born to the Sumeragi Clan. One of them is the maintaining of the Zodiac. In other words, very seven years, everyone from every branch of the Sumeragi family gathers in the fourteen estates and the fourteen animals of the previous seven years hands off the title to another person, and that person is that animal for the next seven years. If a bearer dies before the seven years is up, the title gets passed to the next of kin. If mother was alive this year, she'd be passing off the Phoenix to someone else, but since she died last year, and I'm the next of kin, so I'm the Phoenix. So this year, I'm handing my mother's title off, so I have to attend."

"One last Question, Honda-san," Yuki said.

Tohru laughed. "The Sumeragi clan believes in a less well known story about the Zodiac, in which the cat and the Phoenix are more obscure members of the Zodiac."

The sun was just beginning to set when the group arrived at Shigure's house, and Tohru vanished into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" she called.

"Anything you make will be fine, Tohru!" Shigure said as he entered his office.

"As long as there are no leeks," Kyo added before going up to the roof.

"Whatever you make will be wonderful, Honda-san," Yuki smiled before going to his room.

Inside the kitchen, Tohru smiled to herself. She had managed to fend off the questions without telling them about the Omnyoujitsu and the true meaning behind the Sohma's Zodiac curse. Now the only problem was to protect them from being dragged into Omnyoujitsu business and to keep the last of the fourteen Zodiac families alive…

A/N: Second chapter finished! This has almost nothing to do with Tokyo Babylon, but since there will be some mention of the End of the World and the fight against Sakurazukamori and the Bet, I thought it would be best.

No pairings just yet, cause technically, I have no idea. Personally, I think Hatori would be best with Tohru, but he's also compatible with Kotori. Then there's the fact that Tohru is compatible with every guy in the Zodiac except for Hiro, he's too young, and Ritsu, he apologizes way too much, and I am very against Akito and Tohru pairings, so that poses a problem. Then, I intend to keep Kyo and Kagura together, but I also don't want them to inbreed, so that's another obstacle. But I suppose we'll jump that hurdle when it comes.

Now that that's done, review!


	3. A Long Awaited Attack

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over.

Chapter 3:** A Long Awaited Attack**

Previously, on Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac…

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo said, "About those carvings on the gate…"

Tohru smiled. "Those carving represent the duties of those born to the Sumeragi Clan. One of them is the maintaining of the Zodiac. In other words, very seven years, everyone from every branch of the Sumeragi family gathers in the fourteen estates and the fourteen animals of the previous seven years hands off the title to another person, and that person is that animal for the next seven years. If a bearer dies before the seven years is up, the title gets passed to the next of kin. If mother was alive this year, she'd be passing off the Phoenix to someone else, but since she died last year, and I'm the next of kin, so I'm the Phoenix. So this year, I'm handing my mother's title off, so I have to attend."

"One last Question, Honda-san," Yuki said.

Tohru laughed. "The Sumeragi clan believes in a less well known story about the Zodiac, in which the cat and the Phoenix are more obscure members of the Zodiac."

The sun was just beginning to set when the group arrived at Shigure's house, and Tohru vanished into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" she called.

"Anything you make will be fine, Tohru!" Shigure said as he entered his office.

"As long as there are no leeks," Kyo added before going up to the roof.

"Whatever you make will be wonderful, Honda-san," Yuki smiled before going to his room.

Inside the kitchen, Tohru smiled to herself. She had managed to fend off the questions without telling them about the Omnyoujitsu and the true meaning behind the Sohma's Zodiac curse. Now the only problem was to protect them from being dragged into Omnyoujitsu business and to keep the last of the fourteen Zodiac families alive…

XoXoXoXoXoX

Two weeks after the Sohmas had their interview with Honda Kotori, Tohru was on the phone again. This time, it was for something much more urgent then a trip to Kyoto. Shigure, who had happened to pick up the phone with the intention of calling the main house to bug Hatori, found himself eavesdropping on an interesting conversation between the Thirteenth Head of Sumeragi and Tohru.

"What do you mean I can't pass the Phoenix!"

_"Calm down. I'm just saying that you've been given the blessings of the __Phoenix__, so you can't pass the title at the ceremony on New Years."_

"That's even worse, You baka!"

_"Watch it, you might be Thirteenth Head of Honda, but I'm Thirteenth Head of Sumeragi."_

"All right, back to Enishi. When will he be arriving?" Tohru asked.

_"Unknown. All we know is that he wants to destroy the Zodiac. There is only one Zodiac family left, not counting us. We have to make sure they're not harmed, or all humans on this planet will pay the price."_

"I understand, Subaru-sama. I'll make sure Enishi won't lay a finger on them, at least until I die, and even after then."

_"You realize that will only work _if_ you don't get fed to the Raven first."_

Tohru shuddered, "Don't even joke about that. Not even the Thirteenth Head of Honda can escape the Raven, even if I am the reincarnation of the original Phoenix."

_"You're right, I'm sorry. I know it's difficult to hide a ceremonial kodachi as is, but you'll have to carry it with you at all times from this point on. It may seem a bit excessive, but there's no point in taking risks."_

"No shit."

_"Such language; whatever happened to the sweet Tohru I used to know?"_

"She got pissed off."

_"Not my fault."_

"You're the one who brought up bad news."

_"Alright, let's stop this here before we get completely off topic."_

"So kodachi, I keep two with me at all times, not to mention four daggers and our ever unlimited supply of ofuda that we never seem to run out of even though we do tend to run out when we need them most. Did I miss anything?"

_"The tobeikunai."_

"Right, tobeikunai, and lockpicks. Those always come in handy."

_"Where did that come from?"_

"One word, Phoenix."

_"Oh. Anyway, with the __Phoenix__'s memories and such, you should be able to fend off the Sakurazukamori on you own just fine. Just don't get hugged by a male or vice versa. We don't need you to turn into a __Phoenix__ in public. As good as Megumi may be, I doubt that she'd be able to explain that away."_

"Ok, one question, why today and why now?"

_"Fate."_

"I'm beginning to hate that word."

_"I know. This is useless, but remember, be on alert. We don't want the Sakurazukamori killing the last Zodiac family in __Japan__. Remember, the Zodiac is absolutely vital in maintaining human life on earth."_

"You've said that at least thirty times since this conversation started Subaru."

_"And I'll say it again…"_

Tohru grimaced and interrupted, "Please don't. I promise I won't let anything happen to the last Zodiac family in Japan. I swear on my honor as a Honda, an Omnyouji, and a Knight of the Zodiac. Happy yet?"

_"Very."_

"Then I'll see you at the New Years Banquet."

_"Ja ne, Tohru."_

"Ja ne, Subaru-sama."

Shigure blinked as the two family heads hung up simultaneously and lowered the phone. He slipped into his office, wondering about what he'd just heard.

Tohru slipped her hand into her pocket, fingering one of the ever present ofuda that she had always kept with her for the majority of her life. Sohma Shigure had overheard an important conversation, and had discovered a secret that, if released, could destroy the entire world. Mankind would collapse and cease to exist. Despite all that, Tohru was fighting the urge to trust Shigure and the other Sohmas as the Sohmas had trusted her. She was in front of Shigure's office now. Quickly, Tohru squashed the wish to trust Shigure to keep what he had overheard a secret, and tapped lightly on the door. She had a duty to her family, no one can discover the Honda secret, no one could know, and not pay the price. The secret of the second branch of Sumeragi could only be known to those born in the first and second branches. It was the law of the Sumeragi and Hondas, just as Aku Soku Zan was the law that the Guardians of the Zodiac followed. Those who could potentially harm the Zodiac, and in so doing, harm mankind, were evil and evil must be slain immediately. But Shigure was a member of the Zodiac, and the knowledge of the true nature of their existence could be fatal for these people. She had to erase Shigure's memory, even if she wished otherwise; there was no other course of action she could take.

Shigure opened the door, and Tohru smiled as a mariboshi surrounded them. "Hello, Shigure. I'm sorry, but for the sake of all who are involved, you cannot know the true nature of the Zodiac. This is for your sake, as well as for the sake of mankind."

With that, she whipped an ofuda from her pocket and flicked it at Shigure who collapsed with a thud. The ofuda faded, its task done, and Tohru allowed the mariboshi to fade from existence. Quickly, she made sure that Shigure was slumped over his desk, giving the impression that he'd fallen asleep. That done, quickly and quietly, she vanished up the stairs and into her room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Two months later…

It had been two months since Tohru had received the call about Enishi from Subaru, and she had been on alert ever since. The slightest noise in the middle of the night was enough to wake her and she had taken to sleeping sitting against the wall beside the door, her katana against her left shoulder. She had even begun waking before the sun rose to give her more time to dress and hide her weapons. Add that to exams and her nerves were stretched to the breaking point. She had already collapsed twice from the stress, scaring any of the Sohmas who happened to be nearby both times.

For everyday that passed without word on Enishi's movements, Tohru became more jumpy, which also resulted in the Sohmas watching her more closely in fear that she would collapse. The ending of the exams had been a relief for her, taking off a lot of the stress from her shoulders. Of course, Shigure had planned a picnic for Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, and Haru to celebrate the ending of exams and had even talked Hatori into going with them, most likely to make sure that a doctor would be nearby if Tohru collapsed again.

Tohru left with the Sohmas the next day, dressed in a less conspicuous variation of her training shikifuku. The black tank top was loose enough to hide her twin Kodachis under, but closefitting enough that it wouldn't hinder her movement, the red sleeves were less wide, but wide enough that she could hide her tobeikunai in them, along with her ofuda. She also wore a black cotton skirt with slits up the sides to her waist, under which she wore a pair of red flare pants of satin. She wore a pair of black combat boots and a pair of black satin gloves on her hands. The golden embroidery on her outfit formed the phoenix, wings outstretched, and on both sleeves were embroidered the words, 'Aku Soku Zan,' the Honda motto in silver. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

They leave Shigure's house, Momiji chattering to Haru all the while and Kyo and Yuki trying to kill each other, Shigure is trying to annoy Hatori while Tohru scans the area around her for enemies.

Suddenly, a rain of black feathers fell on them and the group finds themselves inside a desolate wasteland, standing on the edge of a precipice.

"Well, it should seem we have some uninvited guests," a cool voice said. A man appears out of the darkness beyond the precipice.

"The only uninvited guest here is you, Raven of Kigai, thirteenth head of Kigai, second branch of Sakurazuka!" Tohru says in a bored tone. The Sohmas look from the stranger to Tohru in a confused way.

"But it has been so long since I've had an assignment, and as I set out to complete it, I find the second most powerful Omnyouji is in the way. So, to complete my assignment, I must kill the Phoenix of Honda, thirteenth head of Honda, second branch of Sumeragi," says Enishi. The Sohmas can now see clearly their attacker. He has black hair, is tall, and wears a three piece black Armani suit with a black trench coat and a pair of stylish sunglasses.

"You can try," Tohru says, a smile on her face, "I'm not afraid of someone who imitates their head because they're terrified of him."

The man smiles in return, and the two leap into the air, ofuda flying from their hands.

Tohru clasps her hands together, middle and index fingers and thumbs pressed together and points at Enishi.

"Shukuyendo!" she yells. The ofuda turn into white birds, the five pointed star on their backs. "Attack!"

The birds fly toward Enishi, who takes his cigarette and draws an inverted five pointed star in the air. The birds slam into the shield in bursts of blood, some of which splashes onto his still smiling face.

Suddenly, Tohru draws one of the kodachis and six shikkis form a line and fly toward the shield, the one in front moving into the back, the one in the middle moving to the back, switching back and forth. Half way through, three break away and begin moving in the same fashion. Ahead of them, the first two scatter, and take part in the same move, while the sixth slams through the shield, and cuts into Enishi who reels backward in shock. The shikkis continue this, slicing up the Enishi, until only one remains.

The last Shikki flies back to Tohru and changes into a phoenix with Gold, red, yellow, and orange feathers, with tail feathers the length of Tohru's arm, and seven gold feathers each the length of Tohru's palm, with golden beak and feet and amber eyes that changed to silver to blue and back to amber. Tohru holds out her arm and the phoenix lands on it, taloned feet gripping her forearm firmly but lightly as to not break the skin.

Enishi smiles at her and said, "You, who cannot normally match me in power, broke through my shield, a feat that not even Kyoko, who was my equal, could have hoped to accomplish. I'm impressed."

Tohru laughs bitterly and says, "Mother never spent two months on high alert, nerves stretched taut, having to act as natural as possible without giving away the fact that her life could be in danger simply by being in close proximity with certain people. Those two months of wariness was enough to enhance my senses, sharpening my sight and hearing, my sense of touch and smell. There was also enough strain on me to triple my reflexes and magical powers, making my level higher than that of our clan heads, Subaru Sumeragi and Seishiro Sakurazuka. The only side effect was that it wore down my already fragile health, raising the chances of my having a fatal attack and weakening my immune system, resulting in my two collapses from exhaustion and stress." Her smile became one of exhaustion and she continued, "Let's finish this. Just seeing you is enough to irritate me, Raven of Kigai."

Enishi smiled as his body vanished in a storm of black feathers. "No. I want to fight you again when you're not about to collapse from exhaustion, Phoenix of Honda. I want to see your precious Knights squirm when I feed your soul to the Raven, then I will destroy your precious Zodiac, and purge this earth of her tormentors, Humankind!"

"Keep dreaming, Enishi!" Tohru yelled, "As long as the Phoenix exists, the Knights of the Zodiac will not allow you to destroy mankind! Until the Phoenix ceases to exist, mankind will continue to flourish!"

The mariboshi disappears and Tohru falls on one knee, supporting herself with the kodachi, breathing heavily. "Kuso," she gasped and fell forward.

The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness was Yuki's worried cry of, "Honda-san!" and Hatori's worried face as he caught her before she smashed into the ground…


	4. Enter the Cat

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over. This chapter has very little to do with fruba, but from this point on, we begin meeting the other Hondas, and there will be a lot more action.

Chapter 4:** Enter the Cat**

Previously, on Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac…

Enishi smiled as his body vanished in a storm of black feathers. "No. I want to fight you again when you're not about to collapse from exhaustion, Phoenix of Honda. I want to see your precious Knights squirm when I feed your soul to the Raven, then I will destroy your precious Zodiac, and purge this earth of her tormentors, Humankind!"

"Keep dreaming, Enishi!" Tohru yelled, "As long as the Phoenix exists, the Knights of the Zodiac will not allow you to destroy mankind! Until the Phoenix ceases to exist, mankind will continue to flourish!"

The mariboshi disappears and Tohru falls on one knee, supporting herself with the kodachi, breathing heavily. "Kuso," she gasped and fell forward.

The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness was Yuki's worried cry of, "Honda-san!" and Hatori's worried face as he caught her before she smashed into the ground…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kotori and Megumi had rushed over to Shigure's house from the Main Estate once Megumi heard Tohru's muttered, "Kuso," knowing that the Head of Honda had finally faced off with Enishi, the Sakurazukamori's second in command, and was in need of the Ryuu's healing abilities.

Three hours later, Tohru was sleeping peacefully, one of her twin kodachis sheathed beside her, a packet of tobeikunai under her pillow, and a pile of ofuda beside the pillow. Kotori left the phoenix's room and smiled at the worried Sohmas in front of her.

"She's fine, just exhausted. A little sleep, and tomorrow, she'll be as good as new," Kotori reassured them. She frowned slightly, "The stress was too much for her, that's all. No one expected the Raven to wait so long to attack after delivering his threat."

"Wait a minute," Kyo snapped, "You mean you Hondas knew this would happen, and didn't warn us?"

Megumi glared at him and said in a cool and deadly voice, "Ahou ga. It was Omnyoujitsu business. The threat was sent from one Zodiac Omnyoujitsu family to another Zodiac Omnyoujitsu family. We only told Tohru because the threat was sent as a challenge to the Phoenix of Honda. There was no real reason to involve the Sohmas since no direct referral was made to your family. All that the letter said was "Death to the Zodiac," _not_ "Death to the Sohmas." Unless a direct referral to the family was made, the most we could have done was wait and watch. There _are_ rules governing how far into their affairs an Onmyoujitsu family can bring a civilian family, ahou ga. Next time, think about _that_ before you start yelling at people, baka."

Kotori placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder and said, "We have to let Sumeragi-sama know about Tohru's condition and that you know at least a small poprtion of the nature of the Zodiac. According to the rules that govern Omnyouji, if a civilian family discovers the identity of a Guardian, the nearest Guardian must stand watch if the discovered Guardian cannot. I have to let Sumeragi-sama know about this so Megumi will stay. I wish things could be different, but we have no say in the matter. This is just how things are supposed to be."

Kotori opened the door, stopped, and called over her shoulder, "Oh, Megumi, call me if there's any change in Tohru's condition, and don't kill anyone. Don't give the Seven Heads more work to do than they have too," and left.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kotori knelt on the cushion in front of the dark haired young man with green eyes. his black t-shirt and jeans allowed him to blend into the shadows, only his white trench coat kept him from disappearing into the darkness completely.

"As long as they don't know the true meaning of the existence of the Zodiac, there's no reason to worry. They trusted Tohru-dono, now, we must trust them. It's not Seishiro's way to risk the lives of his Family Heads, he is planning something, and I have no doubt it has to do with the Zodiac. Our family, I don't worry about, we can take care of ourselves. It's the Sohmas I'm concerned about. We can't let them discover anymore than what they already know and we can't pull them in any deeper!"

"Sumeragi-sama, with Phoenix down, we're short on firepower. Wouldn't it be wise to call in the cat?" Kotori asked.

Sumeragi smiled wanly and said, "I've already done that. I sent for Haruka-dono the moment I sensed Tohru-dono's power flare up in an attack spell."

"Then the Prelude has begun," said a voice from the right, "we can't protect the Zodiac from the shadows effectively anymore. Now we must make ourselves known to them in order to guard them."

Kotori and Sumeragi looked at the girl in the doorway, her dusty brown hair cropped close to her ears, her white shikifuku trimmed with maroon. Her golden eyes glowed eerily in the dim light. "The Zodiac Wars has begun, the Prelude to the Final Battle in the Year of Destiny," her voice was calm.

"Yes," Sumeragi said, "Welcome home, Haruka-dono."

Haruka gave them a feral grin, "It's nice to be home, Sumeragi-sama. I suppose the New Years Banquet will be held here this year?"

"Aa," Sumeragi smiled. "How has life been treating you, Haruka-dono?"

"Wonderfully. Now what's this I hear about Tohru-dono living with three men?"

"Three Zodiac members from the Sohma family to be precise," Kotori said.

"Hello to you too, Kotori-dono," Haruka said calmly.

"The two of you may fight later," Sumeragi said. "Haruka-dono, you've already obtained a piece of property outside the Estate, am I correct?"

"Aa."

"I want you and the other thirteen Guardians to move in together. Most of you are about Tohru-dono's age, with only one or two years difference. The young ones will attend school with Tohru-dono, as will I, and you others will find jobs that you may do at home, away from crowds, as to blend in."

"Just one question, Sumeragi-sama," Haruka said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you going to go to the same school as us?"

Sumeragi smiled. "It should be obvious. I haven't finished my schooling yet."

Haruka and Kotori smiled. "Of course," they said simultaneously.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Tohru woke three days later to find Kotori approaching her bedside with a tray in her hands. "So you're finally awake. You scared us all," she said, setting down the tray and giving Tohru another check up.

"What did Subaru say?" Tohru asked.

"He'll let the Sohmas remember, in hopes that it will keep them from being pulled in any deeper into the Zodiac Wars. What's worse is that he's called in the baka Nekoi Haruka."

"I see," Tohru said, as Kotori placed the tray table on the bed.

Tohru lifted the covering off the bowl and blinked at the porridge and picked up the spoon. Kotori told her about the doings of the family while she ate, and often paused in the middle of her explanations with a muttered, "Baka Nekoi."

"So Haruka and Subaru-sama are coming to school soon?"

"Aa. They start first thing next week."

"Right in time for the beginning of the new term," Tohru murmured.

"And right in time for the Beginning of the Prelude to the End," Kotori muttered.

"I still can't believe that in three years, Subaru-sama will have to go to Tokyo to fight beside Kamui as a Ten no Ryu," Tohru murmured. "I pray they win, because I have no intention of preserving the Zodiac for all our hard work to be for nothing because the Ten no Ryu lost to the Chi no Ryu."

"That, my dear, is for the future to decide," Kotori said. "For now, we fourteen Guardians must protect against the Renegade. Our opponent is the Raven. Let's concentrate on our battle, and leave the future battles to the ones who will come after us."

"Aa. We will defeat the Raven and save this earth!" Tohru murmured as she fell once more into the oblivion of sleep.

Kotori left Shigure's house half an hour later to find Haruka waiting for here nearby.

"How is she?" Haruka said quietly.

"Fine." Kotori said. "She should be up and about tomorrow. Tohru is a strong girl."

"Aa."

A/N: So, chapter 4 is done. Shorter than my other chapters, but good enough. I promise, there will be more coming up!


	5. Serenade

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over.

A/N: For those of you, who want to know, Megumi is the rabbit, Kotori is obviously the dragon, Kaoru is the snake, and Haruka is the cat, and Tohru is a Phoenix.

Sakurazuka Enishi is the Raven, and next in line to become Sakurazukamori, so even though he hasn't killed Seishiro Sakurazuka yet, the Hondas call him Sakurazukamori. Enishi's grudge is mainly against Kotori, since she killed his brother, which is why he's always eager to fight a Honda.

Note: Subaru told Tohru to avoid getting hugged by a male and vice versa, because he knew that she'd be on high alert. This means that her concentration would be focused on not getting caught off guard by Enishi, and her focus on the spell that keeps her from transforming at contact with the opposite sex or when her body is under stress would be weaker. This is also a precaution, because only high level Omnyouji are allowed to know about the Phoenix's existence in the Zodiac.

It is important to note that this is not a curse. The Hondas are descendants of a Tenn'yo (Heavenly maiden) and a Sumeragi Head, and the animal forms are the lingering marks of the union between their divine blood and Omnyoujitsu powers.

Chapter 5: **Serenade**

Previously, on Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac…

"I still can't believe that in three years, Subaru-sama will have to go to Tokyo to fight beside Kamui as a Ten no Ryu," Tohru murmured. "I pray they win, because I have no intention of preserving the Zodiac for all our hard work to be for nothing because the Ten no Ryu lost to the Chi no Ryu."

"That, my dear, is for the future to decide," Kotori said. "For now, we fourteen Guardians must protect against the Renegade. Our opponent is the Raven. Let's concentrate on our battle, and leave the future battles to the ones who will come after us."

"Aa. We will defeat the Raven and save this earth!" Tohru murmured as she fell once more into the oblivion of sleep.

Kotori left Shigure's house half an hour later to find Haruka waiting for here nearby.

"How is she?" Haruka said quietly.

"Fine." Kotori said. "She should be up and about tomorrow. Tohru is a strong girl."

"Aa."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A dark haired man with onyx eyes dressed in a black shikifuku stood in front of a fiery haired girl with gold eyes, her white shikifuku stained with her blood._

"_Now the Raven can take your place in the Zodiac, Phoenix," the man said._

"_A position in the Zodiac is not so easy to gain," the woman said._

"_Shut up!" the man yelled. "I've won, you've lost! Your place in the Zodiac is mine! This battle was determined by the law of survival. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. I'm not blind. You're dying from bloodloss. I've won!"_

"_Do you really think you've won, Raven?" the phoenix said, her violet eyes flashing. "This is the true meaning of being a part of the Zodiac! To die for the sake of protecting the weak, to become food for the weak so they can live, and to guard the coming era! My predecessors died for the future, and as will I, and my successors after me. Raven, it is not you who is the victor, but I!" With that said, her eyes dimmed and she fell forward, dead._

Tohru woke to the sound of rain falling, and for a moment, her eyes were a deep amethyst and her hair was a fiery red. She sat up and her hair returned to the usual brown and her eyes returned to the usual blue. Slowly, she got up and got dressed for school, wondering about the dream.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A red haired girl with amber eyes, a boy with messy black hair and silver eyes, and twin girls with blue black hair and red eyes stood in front of the class. Neither Momiji nor Hatsuharu missed the resemblance between those four and Tohru. They were obviously related to her.

The red haired girl bowed and said, "My name is Honda Misao. Pleased to meet you."

The boy inclined his head and said dryly, "I am Honda Tatsumi. You boys better stay away from my cousins. If not, you had better be prepared to go flying."

One of the twins, standing on the right smiled and said, "I'm Honda Kaoru, you can tell it's me since I'll always have a purple ribbon around my wrist," and held up her wrist to show the class.

The other twin smiled and said, "I'm Honda Midori. I'm the one with the magenta ribbon," and held up her wrist to display the ribbon.

Class D-2…

Yuki and Kyo stared at the four new students standing in front of the class. They all looked so much like Tohru, it was almost uncanny. Tohru, Hana and Uo, however, didn't seem to notice, and were chatting with the two girls and two guys casually, almost unconcernedly. The bell rang, and Tohru, Uo, and Hana took their seats as the teacher entered the class.

"As you can see," the teacher said, "we have some new students. Please, introduce yourselves to the class."

The boy with black hair and green eyes said calmly, "I am Sumeragi Subaru."

The girl next to him with dusty brown hair and gold eyes smirked and said, "Honda Haruka, and if you want to live, stay away from my cousins."

The boy beside her grinned and flipped his shoulder length green black hair over his shoulder, his amber eyes glittering and said, "Honda Matsuo."

The red haired girl next to him grinned, her grey eyes flashing in amusement and said, "I'm Honda Aya, pleased to meet you."

The teacher pointed the four to the four empty seats near Tohru, and Subaru took the seat behind her while Aya sat between Subaru and the window, Matsuo behind Hana, and Haruka behind Uo.

Tohru smiled coolly and thought, '_If Enishi were to attack at this particular moment, Subaru would be in the safest position. Plus, Yuki and Kyo would also be protected, another perk of having so many Guardians in this one class._'

The day went by easily and all too soon, the bell rang, and the students filed out of their classes for lunch. The Hondas met on the roof, Subaru, Uo and Hana with them, and Matsuo, Tatsumi, Midori, and Misao pulled out several lunch bags and passed the packages out to each person. The eleven friends smiled and began to eat. Five minutes later, the lunches were finished, and Subaru spoke.

"So, Tohru, Uo, Hana, have you found the Zodiac yet?" he asked, his voice calm.

"Iie," Uo said, "But we know they're here somewhere."

"The fact that we're so close but so far away from our goal rather irks me," Hana said.

"It's odd that they would be able to evade me," Tohru said, her face and eyes blank, "But they're here. I don't know where they're hiding, but I know they're here."

"The Sohmas are listening," Hana said quietly.

"Let them listen," Subaru said. "Tohru can always wipe their memories later."

"Provided that they don't go to Hatori first," Tohru said, "My powers never work properly on someone born under Kotori. I'd hate to wipe his memories only to find out that I've turned him into a vegetable because I'd accidentally wiped out his entire memory bank."

"What do they think Hatori is, a computer?" Haru muttered.

"I think the Sohmas may know where the Zodiac is hidden," Megumi said.

All eyes turned to her. "What do you mean?" Uo said.

"That tempermental boy, Kyo, when Kotori said that we didn't expect Enishi to attack as late as he did, he yelled, "You knew about this and didn't tell us?" Besides, his aura is similar to Haruka's," Megumi said.

"Good point," Haruka said. "That Momiji kid in our class had an aura similar to your's Megumi, and that Haru's aura was similar to Misao's."

"Then perhaps the Sohmas are the Zodiac?" Misao said. "It might be possible that Tohru missed it because they were at such close proximity, and because Uo, Hana, and Tohru were looking in the wrong place."

"That's right," Tatsumi commented, "Even the Pheonix, Dog, and Rat can miss things if it's hidden right in front of them."

"No," Tohru said calmly, her voice and eyes firm, "I've already checked. The Sohmas have nothing to do with the Zodiac. If we waste time watching them instead of looking for the Zodiac, we'll put the fate of this entire planet at risk. As Phoenix and Thirteenth Head of Honda, I cannot allow that."

Near the door, all four Sohmas sighed in relief, then Momiji said, "did she say Thirteenth Head of Honda?"

The bell rang and the Sohmas left for class, and five minutes later, the eleven people on the roof left as well.


	6. Crescendo

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over.

A/N: Uo's the Dog, and Hana's the Rat; they're related to the Hondas by marriage. Misao is the monkey, Tatsumi is the boar, Midori is the horse, Matsuo is the ox, and Aya is the rooster. There is one more animal in the Omnyoujitsu Zodiac, but since the wolf is rarely mentioned, she'll be making an appearance in this chapter just to show the existence of the Guardians's trump card.

(Note: I made up the Omnyoujitsu Zodiac used in this fic. There is no such thing as an Omnyoujitsu Zodiac, and if there is, I don't know about it.)

Plus, Kotori also wiped the Sohmas's memories about Tohru being Head of Honda. It's understandable, since they don't want Tohru to blow her cover and jeopardize their mission since there is a lot on the line.

Chapter 6: **Crescendo**

Previously, on Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac…

"That tempermental boy, Kyo, when Kotori said that we didn't expect Enishi to attack as late as he did, he yelled, "You knew about this and didn't tell us?" Besides, his aura is similar to Haruka's," Megumi said.

"Good point," Haruka said. "That Momiji kid in our class had an aura similar to your's Megumi, and that Haru's aura was similar to Misao's."

"Then perhaps the Sohmas are the Zodiac?" Misao said. "It might be possible that Tohru missed it because they were at such close proximity, and because Uo, Hana, and Tohru were looking in the wrong place."

"That's right," Tatsumi commented, "Even the Pheonix, Dog, and Rat can miss things if it's hidden right in front of them."

"No," Tohru said calmly, her voice and eyes firm, "I've already checked. The Sohmas have nothing to do with the Zodiac. If we waste time watching them instead of looking for the Zodiac, we'll put the fate of this entire planet at risk. As Phoenix and Thirteenth Head of Honda, I cannot allow that."

Near the door, all four Sohmas sighed in relief, then Momiji said, "did she say Thirteenth Head of Honda?"

The bell rang and the Sohmas left for class, and five minutes later, the eleven people on the roof left as well.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

On the morning of New Years Eve, Tohru swept down the stairs with a beige cloak with a red trim slung over her arm. Tohru was dressed in her white shikifuku trimmed with red, the phoenix embroidered on the back in gold with wings outstretched with a black five pointed star at its throat. Her kunai, tanto, and ofuda were hidden in her wide sleeves, along with her twin kodachis which were strapped to her back. She carried a katana and wakizashi openly at her side, and her hazel hair was pulled into a high pony tail split into seven braids. On her feet were white tabi and a pair of sandals with red straps.

She paused in the living room and smiled at the Shigure who was reading the newspaper and Yuki who was just reading a book and Kyo who was drinking the milk out of the carton.

"I'm going to the main house now," Tohru said cheerily. "I'll be gone for the week, so there's food in the fridge and freezer. All you really need to do is heat it up. Keep the house clean, and don't destroy the house. Have fun at your New Years banquet, and I'll see you next week!"

Tohru swept out of the house, leaving three stunned and speechless Sohmas behind. They stared at where Tohru had been before and blinked.

Shigure was the first to find his voice, "Did Tohru just decide to leave us for a week without telling us a week before hand?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The Honda Estate sparkled that night, and all nine hundred thirty three thousand nine hundred seventy seven square feet was filled with laughter and life. The heart of the estate, however, was a completely different story. In the Pavilion of Memories, the higher members of the Clan were entertained and feasted, but the atmosphere was more somber. It was because those who celebrated the New Year in the Hall of Memories were those who carried the weight of their Clan on their shoulders. It was the Seven Heads and the Twelve Main Guardians of the Zodiac who were celebrating there, and being such prominent people, there was need for constant watchfulness.

It was here in the Hall of Memories were Tohru sat in her place as one of the Seven Heads of Sumeragi, her katana and wakizashi on the floor beside her, the daisho in easy reach in case of some emergency. Her face was blank, as were the faces of all Seven Heads of Sumeragi, but it was obvious that she was enjoying the retelling of the story of the Zodiac. The Third Head, Mitsuki Tenshi of the Mitsuki branch, sat beside her, her green-black hair pulled into two ponytails split into six braids each with two more braids hanging down to frame her face. Her slim form was rigid under her shikifuku trimmed with silver, a leaping wolf embroidered onto the back with black thread. Like Tohru, her daisho also lay beside her in easy reach in case some emergency arose, and her violet eyes flecked with amber darted around the room, every sense alert for danger, and she leaned back slightly when a servant tapped her shoulder. The two spoke quietly and a slight shooing motion and a nod from the Mitsuki Head, the servant left.

The dark haired Wolf tapped Tohru's shoulder, and Tohru inclined her head slightly toward the Mitsuki Head to show she was listening. Tenshi whispered what the servant had told her into Tohru's ear and Tohru elegantly arched a brow and nodded before she shifted slightly to speak with Subaru to her left.

Subaru nodded and Tohru made a slight movement with her hand and the twelve Guardians that were not of the Seven Heads of Sumeragi collected their daisho and rose and left the hall. Ten minutes later, the telling of the story ended, and Tenshi, Haruka (who was the Head of Tenkou, the fourth branch of Sumeragi), and Tohru collected their own daisho and discretely left the hall as well. Once outside, they broke into a run.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The twelve Main Guardians had henshined into their armor, and were waiting for the last three of their comrades, their leaders to arrive.

Twenty minutes later, the Phoenix, Cat, and Wolf arrived. They had not bothered to henshin, and had rushed to the Sohma Main Estate in their shikifuku, having decided that there was not enough time to bother doing so.

"We split into our usual groups," Tohru said, "Kotori, Misao, Uo, and Hana are with me."

"Which means Matsuo, Raye, Aya, and Midori are mine," Haruka said.

"Leaving me with Kaoru, Shinn, Tatsumi and Megumi," Tenshi said. "So, Tohru, will we go in our usual order?"

Tohru smirked. "You know it. The Cat goes in first, then the Wolf, then the Phoenix. That is how it has always been, and how it will be now."

"And it is how it will probably always be," Haruka said, her face void of all emotion.

"Let's set that aside!" Tenshi cried, "We have a family of civilians to defend!"

"That's right," Tohru said, her smirk vanishing, "Guardians! Go!"

And with that, the fifteen Guardians of the Zodiac cleared the wall with room to spare and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, making for the center of the Sohma estate as quickly as they could. There was no more time for conversation or frivolities. There were innocents that were in need of defending.

As the Guardians raced through the Sohma Estate, they saw the prone forms of many Sohmas lying here and there. Only the acute senses that came with being a Guardian allowed the fifteen Sumeragis to know that they were still alive, though barely.

Once outside the Main Hall, Haruka slid the shoji door open by a centimeter and peeked inside. Tohru and Tenshi looked in and the Cat, Wolf, and Phoenix exchanged shocked looks, for who should be holding the Sohmas prisoner but – the Fourth level Dark Omnyouji, Freya Sakurazuka? Who was surrounded by fifty low level demons? How had she captured a household the size of the Sohmas's at her level of power?

"Change of plans," Tohru whispered, "Kotori and Matsuo, the two you go first, I'll go in next and when I give the signal, Haruka, you come in with Misao, Raye, and Shinn. Tenshi, at my signal, lead the rest of the guardians and secure the perimeter and revive as many Sohmas as possible. Once you start feeling drained, stop."

"Interesting way to go about it," Uo said, grinning.

"That's right," Tohru said coolly. "Let's get this over with."

Freya glared at the boy at her feet. "I'm losing my patience, Sohma Akito," she hissed, "Where is the Zodiac Heart?"

"I can't tell you where this 'Zodiac Heart' is, because I don't know what and where it is!" Akito growled.

"Don't lie to me!" Freya yelled, backhanding him. "Your family is a Zodiac family! Why else would the Phoenix be guarding you so closely! Tell me where the Heart is!"

"Touch that boy again, and you will regret it, Freya Sakurazuka!" a woman called from outside the room.

The occupants of the chamber turned to stare at the woman in the door. She was dressed in gold and green armor, a daisho at her side, daggers in her boots and a large green bow at her back. Her blue black hair cascaded down her back and her bangs covered her right eye. She wore a helm of gold with the head of the dragon on her brow, the body twisting and curling around the helm and the tail falling to the base of her neck. She wore green gloves with golden claws on the tips of her fingers. The green skirt fell to her ankles and had slits up the sides to her hips.

"I am the Dragon Knight, Leader of the Guardians! I will not allow you to strike that civilian boy again!" she cried.

"The Zodiac Heart is unknown to this family," said a male voice. The man stepped forward to stand next to the Dragon Knight. He wore black and silver armour, and his helm was black with horns coming out both sides, curving out. He wore black vanbrances with the Chinese character for the Ox pressed into the leather. His daisho hung at his side and two daggers in his boots and four more on his belt.

"This is not a true Zodiac family. They are cursed to become the animals of the zodiac when in contact with the opposite sex," the man said. "We cannot allow you to harm this family, and I, the Ox Knight of the Guardians of the Zodiac will see to it that they do not come to harm."

"Why you!" Freya growled, "You stupid guardians are always getting in my way!"

"Quite the contrary," a familiar voice said. The Sohmas stared at the girl in the doorway in surprise. Unlike the others, Tohru did not henshin as Kotori thought she would. Instead she had drawn two sheer veils, one red, the other gold, over her face. "It is you, Freya, who has been getting in the way."

Freya's eyes widened in fear, "Phoenix!" she cried.

Tohru smirked. "That's right, Phoenix. I would not have had to guard the Sohmas from a close proximity if you hadn't been so adamant that they were the Zodiac. Sakurazuka Seishiro even told you not to bother with the Sohmas, but being the ahou that you are, you didn't listen, making it necessary for a Guardian to watch them from nearby," she said, her voice cold.

Freya's eyes narrowed, "The Sumeragis wouldn't send the Phoenix if this family was not the actual Zodiac."

Tohru raised a brow and murmured, "Technically, they send the nearest Guardian or Guardians that are available, who in this case, is every single ONE."

At this, every single Guardian appeared behind her. Tohru's smirk widened and her eyes widened fractionally as she threw her head back. She lifted her arm over her head and brought it down to shoulder level, pointing at Freya, with her hair spreading behind her.

"Guardians, GO!"

The Guardians split into two groups, one, led by the Wolf, left to revive the injured Sohmas, leaving the others to take down the demons and Freya.

"Neko! Ryuu! Get the civilians out of here! The rest of you, get rid of the Youma! Leave Freya, she is mine!" Tohru snapped.

The Sohmas caught a glimpse of the guardians leaping forward, and then the Cat and Dragon Knights stood in front of them, and green and orange light surrounded them. The light faded and the Sohmas found themselves in the courtyard, the Dragon and Cat knights still in front of them.

"Who do you people think you are?" Akito snapped. "You are trespassing on private property!"

He suddenly found himself hauled upward by a pair of hands in black and orange gloves and pinned against a wall, staring into a pair of emerald green cat's eyes.

"Oi! We just saved your life, you ungrateful ingrate!" the Cat yelled.

"You should already know that the Sohma heads are an ungrateful lot. Don't waste your time or voice yelling at them." the Dragon snapped.

The Cat glared at the Sohma head as she gently lowered him onto his feet in front of Hatori. "I don't see why Tohru-san speaks so highly of you, Sohma Akito. You hardly deserve the respect of one such as her," she growled, reluctantly releasing his yukata.

Half an hour later, the Cat and Dragon were joined by the Guardians who had finished reviving the fallen Sohmas. All they had to do now was to wait for the Phoenix and the remaining three Guardians to emerge from the main hall.

Fifteen minutes later, the remaining four guardians emerged. Tohru's left hand was covered in blood, and her eyes were sparkling fiercely.

"Nimou kanryou?" she said. The other guardians nodded and she nodded. "Let's go," she said.

The fifteen Guardians leapt onto the roof of the building and jumped from the roof onto the top of the wall and over. Silently, they vanished into the night, leaving the conscious Sohmas to stare, perplexed, at the spot where the fifteen Sumeragis once stood.


	7. Interlude

**Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Slight TB/Fruba X-over.

Chapter 7: **Interlude**

_Freya__ yelled in anger and several ofuda flew from her hands towards Tohru who elegantly arched an eyebrow and sidestepped out of the way. The ofuda flew past her and changed into black ravens and swerved around to attack Tohru from behind. Tohru turned her head slightly and her hand gripped the hilt of her katana as she moved her right foot back, turning at her waist, before putting her left foot in front of her right, drawing her katana as she did so. Her sword cut apart the ravens, and she ignored the blood that splattered over her shikifuku._

_She straightened and flicked her sword, sending the blood flying from the blade with a snap. "Predictable," Tohru said calmly as she sheathed her sword. "You're predictable to such a point that it's utterly pitiful. Your shikkis aren't even worth the effort of destroying."_

_Freya__ began to shake, her eyes widening in fear. The __Phoenix__ had risen; it was obvious by the changes in Tohru. Her calm blue eyes had turned into an icy amethyst, and her chestnut hair was blood red, and not because the blood from the shikkis had soaked into her hair._

_Freya's__ eyes narrowed and her hands curled into fists. She lunged forward, her left fist loosening into claws. "I will not be defeated by a silly bird that is there for the decoration of the arts of Omnyoujitsu!" she yelled._

_The __Phoenix__ shifted slightly, just a fraction of an inch. Freya's hand plunged into her shoulder._

_The last demon had fallen by now, and dimly, Freya and the __Phoenix__ could hear the other Guardians gasp._

_From a corner of her mind, Tohru could hear some one cry, "__Phoenix__!" and "Tohru!" Dimly, Tohru could feel the hand in her shoulder._

_Warm and soft plumage stroked her face. _"Rest… You'll be alright… I promise…" _the voice was sweet and soothing. Tohru could trust it, and so she closed her eyes…_

_The __Phoenix__ cocked her head, studying the hand in her shoulder. A pale and slender hand rose and took Freya's wrist as the __Phoenix__ raised her head and smiled gently._

_"You missed," the __Phoenix__ said. Her voice was warm, calm, gentle, even soothing. "You should have aimed…"_

_Freya's__ eyes widened in shock as the __Phoenix__ pulled her hand from her shoulder and pressed it against her chest. Freya could feel the __Phoenix__'s heart beating._

_"Here." The __Phoenix__'s smile widened fractionally and her violet eyes softened. She didn't seem to notice the blood pouring from her shoulder or that Freya's bloody handprint was soaking into her robes. "You know I'm right. Break this part of me, and I will die."_

_Freya__ gasped an wrenched out of the Phoenix's grasp, staring at the sixteen year old girl in horror. "You… You're insane!" Freya gasped._

_The __Phoenix__'s expression became motherly. "Perhaps." The __Phoenix__ raised her right hand and grabbed Freya's neck. Her smile became sad, "You never know, but time's up, Freya." her arm rose to shoulder height before bending at the elbow to a forty-five degree angle. "Shin ne!" The __Phoenix__ drove her hand through Freya's heart._

_Freya's__ mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes widened further. She could feel her heart trying to beat against the __Phoenix__'s hand, and the pain… the pain was unbearable... Freya could feel the darkness rising around her. She dove into the welcoming arms of the darkness, and knew no more._

_The phoenix extracted her hand from the body and allowed it to fall to the ground. She snapped her fingers and the body burst into flame. Ten seconds later, the body was gone, no ashes remained and the floor was not even scorched. There was no sign of conflict at all in the hall._

"Tohru… Tohru…" _the voice called. Tohru could feel the warm plumage of the Phoenix, her alter ego and ancestor shifting. _"It is time to wake, little descendant… Do not worry… You will learn…"_ the plumage of the __Phoenix__ vanished, and Tohru's consciousness rose to the surface._

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Her eyes opened, and the violet was gone, replaced by Tohru's calm and blank blue stare. The red faded from her hair, returning to the usual chestnut brown. Her right hand rose and tore off the two veils which she wadded up against her wound under her shikifuku. "Let's go," Tohru said, and she led the other Guardians out of the Sohma main hall.

Tohru left the hall, and studied the Guardians remaining outside. Haruka was casting angry glares at Akito while Kotori was healing Tenshi, who had a nasty gash along her back. Her face was grey from overexertion.

"Ninmou kanryou?" Tohru said calmly. The other guardians nodded, telling her that they had indeed finished the tasks given to them. Tohru nodded in approval. "Let's go," she said.

The fifteen Guardians leapt onto the roof of the building and jumped from the roof onto the top of the wall and over. Silently, they vanished into the night, leaving the conscious Sohmas to stare, perplexed, at the spot where the fifteen Sumeragis once stood.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

By the time they returned to the Honda Estate, Tohru was nearly reeling from blood loss. Subaru frowned and sent the Honda head straight to her room to rest. Kotori left for her clinic to collect some things before going to Tohru's room to tend to her wounds.

Tohru was forced to stay in bed for the duration of the New Year festivities. Subaru only allowed her to leave her room when the presence of all seven Heads were required, although he kept a wary eye on her at all times.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Subaru studied the seven Heads and the twelve Main Guardians seriously, his eyes tired.

"The Sakurazuka clan is moving faster than expected. Our family, sworn by Fate to guard the Zodiac throughout the generations, has failed to protect seven out of eight Zodiac families, resulting in their demise. We have only one Zodiac left, and unfortunately, that family is well hidden. In the meantime, the Sakurazukas are targeting the Sohmas, a family that is known throughout the magical realms as the family cursed by vengeful spirits to take on the form of the thirteen animals of the Zodiac when in contact with a member of the opposite sex. It is true that the Sohmas are not a true Zodiac family, but because of this curse, they are connected to the Zodiac, and we as Sumeragis have an obligation to protect them. Heads of Sumeragi, and Guardians of the Zodiac, when we part ways tomorrow morning, realize that we must search harder than we had in the past. We no longer have time on our side. We _must_ protect the Zodiac, and through the Zodiac, the Earth, at all costs!"


	8. Clue

Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Hey! Kamui Gaia 07 here! Sorry it took so long to update, but life has been really hectic lately, and I'm afraid my muse, Arashi, is currently comatose from the Ayashi no Yuugi thing, so I'm borrowing my cousin's muse, Yume.

And horror of horrors, I'm going to be a Senior soon! I've gotten a lot of invitations from various colleges and universities so far. Mostly from the Dominican University, but I still am not quite sure how I'll pay for all my needs, from tuition and housing, I mean, damn, that's a lot of forms to fill out! Hell, I'm not even completely sure what my major is going to be! I know I want to be in publishing, and my current choice is Journalism, but I'm starting to have second thoughts, and god only knows that I'm too lazy to go for law or medical.

Damn, time moves fast. It feels like only yesterday that I was entering at MKHS for the first time as a freshman. (:Sighs:) Any way, I'm really nervous about the upcoming year, and I'm seriously low on credits. Serves me right for fooling around in freshman and sophomore year. I've been looking at the total for my Senior Packages, and damn, it's a lot of money! Then again, it's supposed to be worth it, especially since you're only ever a Senior once in your life, but still, I can think of better things to spend all that money on, say, my college tuition?

(Sigh.) If you thought my updates were slow now, they're about to get even slower.

Sorry!

Senior year is supposed to be easy, but it's also supposed to be hectic as hell.

Now, Read on!

**Chapter 8: Clue**

Night had fallen, and within one hour, the weeklong New Years celebration would come to an end for the seven branches of the Sumeragi clan. Tohru and her fellow Head of Houses sat calmly in the Great Hall of the Honda Estate. Each family head was tired, more than one was eager to end everything and go home; especially the ones who had sustained injuries from the multitudes of battles that had taken place throughout the course of the week.

The large grandfather clock in the corner began to chime, counting down the seconds till midnight…

One stroke…

Two strokes…

Three strokes…

Four strokes…

Something was wrong…

Five…

It was obvious that the other Guardians felt the same way…

Six…

The hands of each of the Seven Heads were on their daisho…

Seven…

They knew something was coming…

Eight…

They could feel it…

Nine…

The daisho were swiftly slipped into the obi of their shikifukus…

Ten…

Almost time…

Eleven…

It was getting closer…

Twelve!

The lights went out, and the shoji door flew open, and the nineteen people in the room were instantly on their feet, katanas drawn. The magical auras of the nineteen Omnyouji pulsed through the air, and a dark cloud of cold black mist billowed into the room.

Tohru raised her katana and drew the blade lightly over her wrist, drawing a small trickle of blood. Each drop glowed and as they hit the tatami flooring, released bright flashes of crimson light, chasing away the dark mists. Seven drops fell, and the skin and flesh mended itself, knitting together to form a pale white scar, which faded altogether in mere seconds.

The moment the seventh drop of blood hit the tatami, the seven drops flared and floated into the air, glowing brightly, releasing a warm but pale crimson light. The mist vanished, fleeing the light and warmth, revealing thirty hairless creatures that seemed a mixture between starved human, gaunt alley dogs and wild boars. Their pink flesh was free of blemishes and looked soft, glistening in the pale, crimson light of Tohru's blood, and their fingers were curled into claws, their nails and tusks and teeth were long and deadly sharp, their onyx eyes were small and seemed to absorb all light.

"What the hell are they?" Tenshi whispered.

"They are obviously some kind of demon," Haruka said quietly, her voice level, "but not any type that I know of."

"This reeks of sakura," the Natsume Head said.

"Iie, Natsume-san" Tohru said calmly, her eyes glowing eerily in the light, "malign creatures they may be, but they are not Sakurazuka summoned."

"Tohru is right," Subaru said, "They do not answer to the sakura. This must be the work of an entirely different enemy."

The Takayanagi Head grinned coldly and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Then let us send them a warning about attacking the Seven Branches of Sumeragi on our ground, Sumeragi-sama."

"You seem rather eager to get yourself killed, Takayanagi-san," the Natsume Head murmured, her voice unusually calm.

"We are born of the Sumeragi Clan, Makihara-san," the Yamato head said coolly, "And there are nineteen of us here in the Great Hall, seven of whom are the Heads of our Branches, and the other twelve are the Guardians of the Zodiac. Surely you cannot be implying that our training is so woefully inadequate that we would be unable to defend ourselves against thirty demons?"

"That is enough, Yamato-san," Tohru said, "We do not know what these creatures are, and what they are capable of. We should not take them so lightly."

There was a sudden yell outside the hall, and a body crashed into the rice paper wall, knocking it down. A demon which resembled a gangly dog on its hind legs leapt through, and the Sumeragi on the floor ran it through before leaping out of the Great Hall to join in the fighting.

"There goes any hope of getting help from the others," Kotori said glumly.

"We're on our own," Aya said, her eyes narrowing, "We must do all we can to protect the Seven Heads."

Tenshi nodded. "We must proceed with the utmost of caution. The last thing we need is for one of the Seven Heads to be injured so soon after the New Years celebration."

"Take down as many as possible, and stay close to a Guardian," Haruka said firmly.

"Don't get too close, and don't stray too far," Tohru said, "but please stay together and for goodness sake, do try to stay alive." This last part was directed toward the Yamato Head who glared at her but said nothing.

One of the demons moved forward, and a kunai buried itself into its hide. It yelped in pain and a quick downward slash of Tohru's katana drove it back. The demon snarled and plucked the kunai from its side and lunged forward once more, this time it used its claws to counter the sword. Tohru drew her wakizashi and countered the demon's attack, and with two quick slashes, lopped off its claws and a final trust to the heart and a slash of the sword to behead the creature revealed the expected results. The demon vanished in wisps of dark mist that faded into the darkness outside. What was unexpected was that another three demons came loping back into the Great Hall through the wall accompanied by a dozen tengu.

Tohru and Subaru exchanged looks, and there was no more playing around, and Subaru nodded. The nearly undetectable motion was a signal, and the Sumeragis threw themselves wholeheartedly into the masses of demons. It wasn't long before blood, ofuda, hair, even bits of flesh, and the sounds of battle filled the air.

The entire Honda compound was under attack by an unknown enemy.

To make things worse, a red sun was rising.

A red sun… an omen of death…


	9. Melody

Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

I'm afraid my muse, Arashi, is still comatose from the Ayashi no Yuugi thing, so I'm temporarily borrowing my cousin's muse, Yume.

**For that one anonymous reviewer, Person, read the entire damn story before you flame, bakayarou! If you read beyond the first chapter, you would have known that I did not just rewrite the anime/manga! I mean, hello? Use a little common sense! Or do you even have any? I spent a lot of time planning the fic, and I worked hard to get it the way it is now! I find it very insulting that you think that I would be so unoriginal as to rewrite one of my all time favorite anime/manga! I think Fruits Basket is a very good anime/manga, I just wanted to add a little spice by giving Tohru more of an attitude, but I like the characters as the author originally intended them to be. If you are going to flame someone, make sure you know what you are talking about first! Ahou! To my other readers, I would like to apologize for making a scene and forcing you wait to read this new chapter. I just want to make it very clear that I DO NOT tolerate idiotic people who flame before they think. Please, read on.**

**Chapter 9: Melody**

Tohru and Subaru exchanged looks, and there was no more playing around, and Subaru nodded. The nearly undetectable motion was a signal, and the Sumeragis threw themselves wholeheartedly into the masses of demons. It wasn't long before blood, ofuda, hair, even bits of flesh, and the sounds of battle filled the air.

The entire Honda compound was under attack by an unknown enemy.

To make things worse, a red sun was rising.

A red sun… an omen of death…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

It was evening before the battle ended, and miraculously, the Honda compound was still in one piece, despite the broken furnishings and dishes, the walls marked with blood and sword marks, charred and broken by various spells, and the tatami mats wet with blood and covered in bits of ofuda and hair, slashed into pieces. Even more heartening was the fact that despite the numerous injuries sustained by the occupants of the Honda compound, there had been no casualties, and no permanent damage.

The Twelve Guardians were circulating around the compound, healing the more worrisome wounds with their power, while the minor injuries were left for the more common healings such as bandages and tourniquets. Other Sumeragis and Hondas with an affinity for healing aided the Guardians as they retreated to their clinics or circulated the compound, tending to the injured.

On the roof of the Main Building, the figures of the Seven Heads of Sumeragi stood there, sporting bruises and shallow cuts, and perhaps a sprained or dislocated limb as they looked over the compound. They stood there, silhouetted by the setting sun, assessing the damages to the Honda compound with sweeping looks, their eyes dark with anger and exhaustion. None of them were exactly eager to see the bill for the repairs to the house, but none were surprised by the extent of the damages. Attacks against their family were common enough, and the damages to the Sumeragi compounds scattered throughout Asia were often found on a much larger scale. The damages caused by the battle the previous night to the Honda compound was merely a drop of water in an ocean in comparison, although the number of injuries was unexpected.

Normally, such extensive injuries in the Honda Branch were rare. If an attack could render the Second Branch almost useless, then there could only be two reasons, number one, the Hondas had gotten lax and was not training their Omnyouji adequately, or two, they were facing something that they had never faced before in their Clan's long history. The Honda Branch of Sumeragi was known to be well trained in the arts of Onmyoujitsu, second only to the Main Branch which gave their Clan its name therefore, the latter was highly unlikely, and the former was impossible.

Tohru sighed. "Looks like I'll be staying in the compound for a while until we can get things back in order."

Tenshi nodded morosely. "Aa. The damage to the compound is very extensive, but it shouldn't take too long to repair, and besides, the Clan has had worse damages than this."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**


	10. Phoenix Rising

Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

I'm afraid my muse, Arashi, is still comatose from the Ayashi no Yuugi thing, so I'm temporarily borrowing my cousin's muse, Yume.

**Chapter 10: Phoenix Rising**

On the roof of the Main Building, the figures of the Seven Heads of Sumeragi stood there, sporting bruises and shallow cuts, and perhaps a sprained or dislocated limb as they looked over the compound. They stood there, silhouetted by the setting sun, assessing the damages to the Honda compound with sweeping looks, their eyes dark with anger and exhaustion. None of them were exactly eager to see the bill for the repairs to the house, but none were surprised by the extent of the damages. Attacks against their family were common enough, and the damages to the Sumeragi compounds scattered throughout Asia were often found on a much larger scale. The damages caused by the battle the previous night to the Honda compound was merely a drop of water in an ocean in comparison, although the number of injuries was unexpected.

Normally, such extensive injuries in the Honda Branch were rare. If an attack could render the Second Branch almost useless, then there could only be two reasons, number one, the Hondas had gotten lax and was not training their Omnyouji adequately, or two, they were facing something that they had never faced before in their Clan's long history. The Honda Branch of Sumeragi was known to be well trained in the arts of Onmyoujitsu, second only to the Main Branch which gave their Clan its name therefore, the latter was highly unlikely, and the former was impossible.

Tohru sighed. "Looks like I'll be staying in the compound for a while until we can get things back in order."

Tenshi nodded morosely. "Aa. The damage to the compound is very extensive, but it shouldn't take too long to repair, and besides, the Clan has had worse damages than this."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

It was seven o'clock in the evening, and it had been a long day. The residents at Sohma Shigure's house were worried about their missing fourth occupant, who had promised to return home that day, but had yet to make an appearance, and it was getting late. The phone suddenly rang, and it was Sohma Shigure who picked up.

"Moshi moshi."

"_Hello? Shigure-san?"_

"Ah, Torhu!"

"_Something has come up. My duties require me to stay with my family, so I won't be back for a while. Can you let Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun know that I won't be back for a while, and can someone please bring me my school things?"_

"Of course!"

"_Domo arigato, Shigure-sa—K'so! Aya, don't do that! Matsuo, stop her!"_

Shigure winced as the sounds of wood splintering and paper ripping as well as the distinctive crash of breaking glass and crystal echoed in the background along with an exasperated sigh from Tohru and two voices chorusing, _"Gomen ne, Honda-sama!"_

"_As if repairing the damage to the compound isn't expensive enough…" _Tohru muttered.

Shigure blinked as an inhuman roar suddenly came over the line and another voice yelled, _"Honda-sama! Youkai!" _followed by the sound of conflict and screams. Tohru groaned as the sound of splintering wood emerged in the background accompanied by the tinkling of breaking glass.

"_Gomen ne, Shigure-san. But I really have to go now. As for my school things, it seems that it currently isn't in the best interest for a non-Omnyouji to come down to the Honda Compound at the moment, so just leave my things on the porch near the door. I'll send someone over to pick it up—Watch where you throw those kunai, Kaoru! Hina, do I look like a frigging Youkai to you? Aim those ofuda elsewhere!—Domo Arigato for your cooperation, Shigure-san! Ja!"_

The line went dead, leaving Shigure to stare perplexedly at the receiver.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Tohru Honda was not a happy Phoenix or Omnyouji. Her Compound was in shambles, and it was under attack for the third time in the past twenty-four hours, and the family was getting tired, not to mention that the Seven Heads were also in attendance. Not only that, the repairs to the damages caused by the conflicts would cost a fortune, and the cost of replacing certain items would cost even more, not to mention that many of the destroyed artifacts were irreplaceable and invaluable. No, Tohru Honda was by no means a happy Phoenix or Omnyouji.

To say otherwise would be asking for a fistful of kunai flying toward you, accompanied by several shikkis, and an enraged katana wielding Phoenix/Omnyouji in your face.

Did I mention that Tohru was not happy?

She quickly dropped the receiver onto the cradle and dropped in time to avoid a nasty fireball and quickly rolled to her feet, pulling out a fistful of kunai as she did so. Swiftly, she flung the kunai at the nearest youkai, striking it exactly; one between the eyes, two in the shoulders, and two more in the abdomen. She laced her fingers together and mystical energy formed a pentacle on the youkai. Swiftly, before the youkai could remove any of the kunai, she flung a sixth kunai right into the center of the pentagram, cutting the energy flow, and the magical backlash blew the youkai to pieces. The kunai blasted into the surrounding youkai and Tohru drew her katana and beheaded a youkai as she plunged into the fray.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

It was five in the morning, and the various members of the Honda Compound were exhausted, none more so than the Fifteen Guardians. The entire compound was quiet, and guards had been set to guard the Compound while its inhabitants took a well deserved rest. Near the heart of the compound, where the more important members of the family lived, the figure of the Thirteenth Head of Honda could be seen moving restlessly from one room to the other, the dark shadow of her figure showing clearly against the rice paper walls of her home in the Compound. The battles had taken a lot out of the teenager, not that she would ever show it while her duties required her to be strong for the protection of her family. She knew what was expected of her, what type of behavior was appropriate and tolerated for one of her stature and position, and she knew what action she was allowed to take as Phoenix of Honda and as the Thirteenth Head of the Second Branch of the Sumeragi Clan. Her responsibilities to her family came first, her education second, and the Prelude, the War of the Zodiac, would prevent her from attending school as often as she would like.

Tohru snorted derisively as she stopped her pacing and opened the shoji doors and looked out at the sunrise.

'_Things are heating up. The Zodiac is coming closer and closer to destruction as every minute passes, and every moment is spent in the desperate attempts to guard Japan's spiritual Balance and our own lives. The Zodiac is near by, but where is it?'_

Six o'clock. The second shift was beginning. Tohru closed her eyes, and flames burst into existence around her, and when the flames died down, in place of the chestnut haired teenager was a red and gold phoenix, whose meter long tail feathers dripped fire which disappeared once it hit the ground. The phoenix spread her wings and flew out of the compound and into the rising sun, trailing behind her a series of gentle trills.

It was dangerous for her to leave the compound without telling anyone, she knew, but the sensation of flight, the freedom that she felt with the wind whistling past and the steady beating of her wings was something she loved. It seemed that there was so much work lately, what with the Prelude and the constant care she was expected to take in the presence of the Sohmas, a quick flight in her phoenix form was one luxury she no longer could afford. She trilled a single joyous note as she swooped through the clouds, twittering happily, enjoying the moment while it lasted. She knew that she wouldn't be attending school today or tomorrow with Hana and Uo, not with the compound in shambles, but she would stop by Shigure's house to pick up her school things around eight nonetheless, just in case she found the time to go to class later on.

Several hours later, Tohru happened to glance down, and she gave an amused chirp. She had flown all the way to Shigure's house without even realizing it. She easily spotted Kyo lying on the roof, his eyes closed, and judging by the fact that he was soaked by the early morning dew, he must have fallen asleep there last night. It was early, but she couldn't just leave Kyo as he was, he'd get sick. Cursing her compassion, Tohru swooped downward to wake the more volatile of her charges.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Kyo woke to find himself feeling cold, though he felt rather warm at the same time. A soothing wave of peace seemed to overwhelm him, and he turned over onto his side. Warm, narrow, bony fingers with sharp nails squeezed his shoulder, and the next instant, Kyo leapt up almost fearfully, nearly throwing himself off the roof in the process. Frantic trilling caught his attention the next moment, and Kyo looked up to find a large bird with red and gold plumage hovering above him, violet eyes wide and distressed, the long golden tail dripping fire which vanished the moment it touched the roof.

"A phoenix…" he breathed. The bird warbled several flustered notes before settling once more on his shoulders and taking flight once more, tugging his damp shirt upwards an inch or two, trilling all the while. Kyo caught the gist of what the Phoenix was trying to tell him and rolled his eyes as he climbed own the ladder and walked back into the house, and said, "Alright, alright, I'm going inside. Yeesh, for a bird you sure do know how to nag."

'_Bird? BIRD? Oi! Just who do you think you are, calling me a BIRD!' _Tohru thought, warbling angrily, while digging her talons indignantly into Kyo's shoulder, being careful not to break the skin.

"Ow! I'm sorry! Ow!"

"What's with the ruckus?" Shigure said as he came downstairs, followed by a half awake Yuki.

Tohru launched herself off Kyo's shoulder and burst into flame. The fire formed a human figure and faded and she glared at Kyo. "Nag of a bird, huh? Next time, if you fall asleep on the roof, I won't bother waking you up, and you can catch pneumonia for all I care! If fact, I think I'll just push you off next time!" she poked the cat firmly on the chest as she ranted.

"Good morning, Tohru!" Shigure singsonged far too gleefully for the early morning, "What are you doing here this early?"

Tohru spun around, the broad sleeves of her shikifuku flying around her and smiled cheerily at Shigure. "Ohayo, Shigure-san, Sohma-kun! I'm here for my suff! My duties to my family take priority over other things, and I can't run down here from the compound for my school things and then to school! Sorry for the inconvenience, Shigure-san!"

"Oh, you're no inconvenience, Tohru. In fact, none of us were sure when you would come to pick up your things, so you'll find it next to the door."

"Arigato, Shigure-san!"

Tohru transformed into a phoenix once more in a burst of flame, and the large fire bird flew toward the door. She descended on her school things, and her golden talons closed around the strap of the backpack and briefcase. She trilled a single warm note, and the shoji slid open, and with a powerful flap of her wings, launched herself out of the door and into the morning sun, trailing behind her a warm song.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**


	11. Prelude

Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Sorry for taking so long to update! My muse, Arashi, is no longer comatose from the Ayashi no Yuugi thing, so I now have her fighting my cousin's muse, Yume over who does what…. EEP! Fighting muses are scary… ToT;;;;

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! Sadly, the fic is going slowly, and I'm afraid it's not at the standard that I like… I'm considering deleting the fic… But if anyone wants to take over it, please contact me. My email and the details for taking over the story will be in my profile… Until then, I'll keep writing, but the updates will be few and far in between…

Now, read on!

**Chapter 11: The Way of the Phoenix**

Tohru flew into her room and dropped the bag onto her bed and stepped out into the living room in time to see the door open while a servant dressed in the red and gold uniform of the servants who served the Phoenix during the few times she stayed in the main house.

"Honda-sama?"

Tohru's eyes were cool and impersonal, as was her voice when she spoke, "Nani?"

"Sumeragi-sama wants to let you know that he is making arrangements to return to Kyoto. You are to send your reports on the search for the Zodiac to him every other week, as planned, including any attacks that may take place."

Tohru nodded. "Wakarimashta."

"Sumeragi-sama will be leaving at noon."

Tohru nodded and swept past the servant.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

There was no sign of Tohru at the school that day; Uotani and Hanajima were missing as well as the other Hondas. Neither Hatsuharu nor Momiji could believe that Tohru's home had been attacked, but they remembered the attack that had taken place after the exams, and they were not so surprised. This however, did not prevent them from worrying about the young Phoenix of Honda, whom they had come to refer to with great affection as their Onigiri.

There was no sign of the Hondas for the next few weeks, until the Zodiac decided to go visit the Honda Compound.

The guards standing before the large double doors surprised them. There had been no guards there before, and they recognized them as the Ram and the Cat who had come to their rescue on the night of the New Year Celebration.

The Cat raised an eyebrow, and said calmly. "What is your business at the Compound?"

The Sohmas looked at one another in confusion, and Hatori said, "We are here to see Honda Tohru."

"I do not believe that Honda-sama is expecting you," the Ram said.

"Look, you," Kyo yelled, "We're here to see Tohru, and we're not leaving until we do!"

"You may not pass," the Cat said calmly.

"Let them in," a cool voice said from behind the Sohmas. They turned and jumped in surprise to find Kotori standing behind them. "Honda-sama should be aware of their presence here by now."

"Demo… Honda-san…"

"No buts," Kotori said firmly as the gates behind them opened, revealing Tohru dressed in a white kimono and red obi with a red phoenix on the sleeves.

"What is this confrontation at the gates?" she said her voice firm. "Would you refuse entry to those who desperately require our aid but have no time to schedule and appointment? Shame. Allow them entry, as they are, in a fashion, one of those whom we are charged to guard."

"Hai, Honda-sama…" The Ram and the Cat said, stepping back to allow Kotori and the Sohmas entry into the compound.

Once inside the compound, Kotori bowed to Tohru (who inclined her head slightly in response) before leaving down on of the paths branching into the west. Tohru led the way into one of the nearest buildings, which turned out to be a tea room and she motioned for them to enter. A servant dressed in a blue and white kimono brought in tea as the group knelt at the table. The girl poured out the tea, and set it in front of each person and bowed to Tohru before leaving the room.

Tohru watched as the girl slid the door shut and counted to twenty before she spoke. "I must inquire as to why you all came down here even after I specifically told you not to come," she looked a firm and cool gaze on the Sohmas who shifted nervously.

"We were worried about you, Honda-san," Yuki said finally.

Tohru's eyes narrowed fractionally and she picked up her teacup and sipped from it before speaking again. "I appreciate your concern. However, it is never wise to disregard an Omnyouji when they give you advice, especially if the Omnyouji is a part of the Sumeragi clan."

"But Tohru, all those attacks!" Momiji whined, "What if you get hurt? We were worried!"

"Besides," Kyo said, "It's been just over a month, and there haven't been any more incidents. If there hasn't been an attack in so long, there wouldn't be another attack any time soon."

Tohru slammed the cup onto the table, and through some miracle, the tea sloshed in the ceramic cup, but did not spill. The Sohmas winced. Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say.

"There is a difference between being sure and speculation!" she snapped. "This estate is built inside a spiritual nexus! We're constantly bombarded by trouble from demons and spirits here!"

She took a deep breath and said in a slightly calmer tone, "For all that, this house is well warded. That a group of demons could have entered this estate on New Years when our wards were at its strongest is a very big problem. It means that this group is very powerful, and we don't have any idea what they are, that in itself means we have to be careful. The fact that we are positioned so close to a Zodiac family, not a _true_ Zodiac family, but a Zodiac family nevertheless, means we have to be especially careful. This is especially important, since for Omnyouji, and certain others who know the Secret Legend, the Zodiac is more than just a group of animals that mark the calendar."

The phoenix rose and walked over to the shoji, sliding it open and stood gazing out at the snow covered grounds. She sighed and continued.

"It is dangerous for those with even the faintest contact with the Zodiac to be here at this time. It would be best if you returned home. The Rat, Snake, and Dragon will accompany you back to the house."

"Chotto matte, Honda-san," Yuki said, "I have your assignments for the week here."

"Domo," Tohru said. "You can leave them with the Rabbit." With that, Tohru swept out of the Tea Room.

"The Phoenix has spoken," A quiet voice said, and the Sohma's blinked in shock as the Rabbit appeared from behind the door. "Give me Honda-sama's work, and I will bring it to her study. The Rat, Snake, and Dragon are waiting for you outside the Tea house."

"Aa… Domo…" Yuki said, somewhat rattled.

The Rabbit nodded and picked up the papers that Yuki put on the table and vanished from the room. Reluctantly, the Sohmas left the Tea Room to be met by the Three Guardians, and were escorted off the property.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Tohru stood on one of the watchtowers and watched intently as the Dragon, Rat and Snake escorted the Sohmas home. The Wolf appeared behind her.

"You were rather harsh on them, Tohru."

"I acted in their best interests."

"You practically bit their heads off. They were only worried about you."

"And I appreciate that. Demo…"

"You dislike the thought of them getting drawn into our battles."

"Aa."

"They are the Zodiac, Tohru, not the true Zodiac, but the Zodiac nevertheless. They will be drawn into our battles whether we will it or no."

"I hope to at least keep them as far away from this battle for as long as I can. I want them safe you know."

"As do I, cousin, but it may not be in our power to decide it. In the end they will be involved, if only because of the Zodiac Spirits that make their curse what it is."

"I know that."

Tohru did not wait for the Wolf's reply, and vanished in a burst of flames.


	12. Transition

Fruits Basket: Legend of the Zodiac

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been hectic, and now that I have recently graduated, I now have to get a summer job, include the fact that I'm also getting ready for college, which means looking for stuff for the apartment/dorms, and so, as such I've been rather busy.

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! Sadly, the fic is going slowly, and I'm afraid it's not at the standard that I like… As a result, I'm considering deleting the fic… But if anyone wants to take over it, please contact me. Until then, I'll keep writing, but the updates will be few and far in between…

Now, read on!

**Chapter 12: Transition**

It was another two months before Tohru returned to school, and even then, she had a tendency to either arrive or leave in the middle of the school day due to family "emergencies". Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo got used to Tohru leaving and returning at odd times, and having several Hondas pop by several times a day. None of the Sohmas, however, noticed the Hondas following them around if they left the safety of Tohru's watchful eye or the Main house, where several Guardians were always on guard.

"I'm hoping that things are going well," Tohru turned to the Ram who bowed.

"Hebi-san has been in contact with Ookami-san in Nagoya," the Ram said, "Ookami-san is sending Kaeru-san over to help Usagi-san with the duties pertaining to the public. Sayonakidori-san is being sent over from Kawasaki to take Hitsuji-san's place so he can take his place in the operation as planned, as per your request, Honda-sama. Neko-san is preparing for a trip into Takamatsu to collect Suzume-san to help you with the burden of running the Honda Estate from a distance."

Tohru nodded. "Thank you, Matsuo. You've been a great help. You may go."

The Ram bowed and nodded. The Dragon said softly, "Megumi-san is on her way over."

Tohru sighed and leaned back in the cushiony black chair, rubbing her temples. "Joy… Megumi always brings in the business reports and the schedules for public appearances by our branch members. Tch…"

The Dragon studied her and said softly, "It is your duty as the head of Honda to look over the papers, Honda-sama."

Tohru groaned. "I know, I know…"

There was a knock on the door. "Honda-sama?" Megumi called.

"Come in, Megumi," Tohru said, straightening in her seat.

Megumi smiled slightly at the family Head. "Today's not so bad, Tohru! All you have is a meeting at 10:00 AM with the CEO of Nataku Inc. After which is a lunch meeting with Fujiwara Touya-san at 12:00 PM. Then you will have a press conference at 3:00 PM about the release of the prototype game system. At 8:00 PM will be the Haname & Co.'s Annual White Gala Charity Ball. Basically, you have more free time today than normal."

"More free time, and more headaches," Tohru said, glancing at the clock. "It's 9:00 now. Send Sayuri to pick up the car."

"Hai, Honda-sama," Megumi bowed and left.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Akito glared angrily at the paper in his hand.

"That _bitch_," he snarled, crushing the paper.

He tossed it into the trash and stalked angrily out of the room.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**


End file.
